


Wizardstuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Half-Blood John Egbert, John Egbert's Birthday, Multi, POV Second Person, Potterstuck, Pureblood Jade Harely, Tags will be updated as chapters are posted, that's a lie I might explain it, the trolls are still trolls and I refuse to have an explanation for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your name is John Egbert, and today is April 13th, your 11th birthday.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Rose Lalonde, John Egbert & Jade Harley, Sollux Captor & Dave Strider
Kudos: 5





	1. [S] John: Happy Birthday!

Your name is John Egbert, and today is April 13th, your 11th birthday. 

You have been very excited for today, because today you get to see something special. 

You get to see if your letter has arrived in the mail. 

Your father is downstairs, excitedly baking his second cake of the day. He claims it’s because he needs the celebratory cake ready  _ just in case, _ but you know it’s really because there’s no doubt in his mind that you  _ won’t  _ be accepted, which secretly makes you a little nervous.

You walk over to your window and stare at your mailbox for the third time of the day. The letter is supposed to arrive by owl, and whenever your dad gets owls they don’t deliver to the mailbox, but it doesn’t hurt to check, you think. 

You hear a chime, and quickly rush over to your desk. 

You own a special ENCHANTED MIRROR. You use it to communicate with your best friend, JADE HARLEY, who sent it to you on this very day last year for your tenth birthday. 

“Happy Birthday, John!” Jade squeals from the mirror. “Has your present arrived yet? Or, ooh- your letter?” Jade had already received her own letter on her 11th birthday, December 1st. 

“No,” you say, trying not to sound too put out. Jade frowns, setting her mirror down so her whole body comes into frame. “Hm! Well tell me when they do, okay?” She glances down at her hands, which are covered in ribbons. “Oh! I have to go! Call me later, okay?”

“Okay,” you say, but she’s already gone, nothing in the mirror but your own reflection. 

It’s been a few minutes. Why don’t you check the mail again?

You look out the window and are delighted to see an owl swooping in your open living room window, bright green package in hand. As you watch, another owl quickly follows it.

Yes!

You rush down the stairs and into the living room, where your father stands by the table. On the table are two cakes, one your typical BIRTHDAY CAKE, and the other the POSSIBLE CELEBRATORY CAKE.

Your father makes TOO MUCH CAKE, you think. But you don’t tell him that. Instead, you ask him if your letter arrived. 

Why yes it did, he says, gesturing to the wrapped present and letter on the table. You better open it.

You pick up the letter, and with trembling hands, flip it over, popping the wax seal holding it closed. 

Before you can read it, however, you have something else to do: be the other guy.


	2. [S] John: Be the other guy

You cannot be the other guy because the other guy is too busy being himself. 

Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You are ELEVEN YEARS OLD, and recently you received a LETTER. You have it pinned to your wall next to your many IRONIC WORKS and MOVIE POSTERS.

The letter is from a school called HOGWARTS, SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY. According to the letter, you are welcomed to attend their school because you’re MAGIC.

Personally, you think it’s a LOAD OF BALONEY. Even if magic was real,  _ you  _ wouldn’t be able to do it. 

Your computer starts lighting up with notifications, and you sit down at your desk and log into pesterchum.

TA: dave

TA: dave

TA: dave 

TA: dave holy 2hiit

TG: what

TA: dave remember that letter you got

TG: yeah of course

TA: and you 2aiid iit wa2 all bull and put iit on your iirony wall

TG: i already said yes

TA: fiine whatever

TA: ii just got one

TG: what

TA: yeah 

TG: no

TA: ye2

TA: magicletter.jpg

TG: that’s wild

TA: maybe ro2e ii2 riight 

TG: not you too

TG: magic isn’t real dude

TA: dont you thiink iit2 ju2t a liittle weiird that all three of u2 have reciieved letter2 from the 2ame per2on about the 2ame 2chool

TG: or its a spam thing

TA: 2pam letter2

TG: okay you have a point there

Your computer begins beeping again- someone else is pestering you. 

TG: hold on

It’s Rose. 

TT: Did Sollux tell you?

TG: yeah

TT: Are you willing to admit that you’re wrong yet?

TG: okay it’s a little weird but i wouldn’t go that far

TT: Of course you wouldn’t. 

TG: okay but listen

TG: why hasnt anyone come to see us

TG: like youd think if theyre gonna drop the magic is real bomb theyd send an adult to collect us

TG: or like any clue on how to GET to there

TG: and not just be like “hey guys just so you know magic is real anyway see you here in september” 

TG: like how ridiculous is that

TT: I’m sure we will receive further correspondence soon.

TG: yeah sure

TG: or its bullshit

TT: I have to go, my mom is calling me. Ugh.

TG: lol good luck

TT: Thank you.

You click back over to your chat with Sollux. He is no longer online. That’s fine, you have better things to do anyway. You pick up your art tablet and start scribbling out a new page for your comic,  _ sweet bro and hella jeff _ , when you hear your Bro yell your name from the living room.

You go into your living room and see a strange man standing there wearing long robes and a ridiculous hat. 

Goddamn it, he’s a fucking wizard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, uwu! I'm @ahoylovers on tumblr. The updates will be sporadic and the chapters will be of wildly varying lengths, so just be prepared for that!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, I don't bite!


End file.
